


The Governor and the Desert Rat

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairies, Feels, Magic-Users, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Kylo Ren discovered another fairy within his lands that possessed magic just like him, he decided to train her. What he didn't count on was the connection that would develop between them.





	The Governor and the Desert Rat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. This fic is a part of the Reylo Fic Recs group on Facebook segment called Drabble Me This. The amazingly beautiful art prompt was one by LiberLibula (found on tumblr) that is actually fanart for another fanfic. I saw Ben and Rey with wings, so you get a fairy AU. I hope you enjoy it!

“The one who defied you earlier has been brought forth,” said a nasally, uptight voice from behind a screen.

 

“Very good, Hux. Show her in and leave us,” said Ren curtly, eager to be alone with the maddening woman who occupied his thoughts more and more.

 

As Jakku’s governor, Kylo Ren controlled all of the desert lands of the First Order. Snoke controlled all the green fields, effectively controlling the food supply of all the fairies. Taking control of the wild forests was Snoke's current aim, but there were many hiding in the forests, fighting and preventing him. Kylo had conquered the desert, so he was in charge. He wasn't allowed to fight in the forest as Snoke didn't trust him; he barely trusted Kylo in the desert as it was. That was why Hux was there, reporting everything to the Supreme Leader of the fairies.

 

This girl, the nobody desert rat that had been found disturbing the peace at Niima Outpost, was different. They had had to tranquilize her in order to bring her to Ren's castle for justice against Unkar Plutt.

 

What Ren hadn't expected was for her to have magic. The old magic was prized highly by Snoke, which was why Ren had been made a governor and taught to fight….after he was shown what he could do with the magic. His family had shunned him, but Snoke had not. 

 

Ren had watched when she had woken up; she had fought tooth and nail to be freed of her chains. When she was free, she had mortally wounded Plutt, who had ordered her to be killed for some minor offense. She would have used her magic to force the guards to let her out of the castle were it not for Ren stepping out of the shadows at last.

 

He knew what he had to do at once: he would train her. He would make her his second in command and present her to Snoke when she was fully trained to please Snoke. 

 

He used his extensive training and knowledge in the old ways of magic to restrain her to where she stood. At first, she had fought, thinking she was to blame, and then she grew fearful when she realized that someone else had a stronger grasp of magic than she did.

 

“What is your name?” he had asked, looking her over. 

 

Her black, gossamer wings had sported red spots within them, the passion and bloodlust within her making them change color. Normally, the colors of the wings couldn't change; they only could if you possessed the old magic. 

 

His black wings contained blue dots, as was typical of the tight hold he kept on his emotions, attempting to stay calm and not destroy everything within reach as when red overtook him. 

 

“Rey,” she snarled, still bucking against her invisible restraints. “I know who you are.”

 

“I'm Kylo Ren. You are now mine,” he said, voice and eyes possessive as his wings changed color to red. “I will train you personally to harness your magic to become a general of my army.”

 

“Never!” she screamed, trying to free herself harder than ever. 

 

When she seemed to be getting close to breaking free from sheer stubbornness and force of will, he acted quickly. He despised being touched, ever since his family had refused to touch or look at him. Snoke only believed in corporal punishment, so Kylo had learned to dread it more since. However, in her case, he would make an exception; he  _ would  _ calm her down and make her see that he meant her no harm. In time, he would make her see that his rule was benevolent. 

 

As she tried to restrain him and slowly broke free of her bonds, he stepped forward.  

 

“Rey,” he had growled, his hand cupping her cheek and forcing her to look in his eyes. As soon as he had touched her, all the fight had left her, and when their eyes had met, he had forced her to see his thoughts, his plans for her. When she had seen that he meant her no harm and had no intention of using or abusing her body, she relented. For one, brief moment, she had leaned into his warm, calloused hand, and then he pulled away, unprepared for the torrent of emotions that her action caused. 

 

“I promise I won't hurt you,” he had said, his words more breathless than he had intended. He had cleared his throat and added with more firmness for Hux's hearing, “Come with me, desert rat.”

 

“It's Rey,” she had said, her voice clear and strong, stopping him in his attempts to turn away from her. “Call me Rey.”

 

The tension in the room had skyrocketed as she defied him and talked back to him. He had dissolved it at once, determined to hold onto her and his control of his lands.

 

“You will earn your name,” he had replied, his eyes briefly meeting hers before motioning for her to follow. “You will do as you're told, desert rat.”

 

That had been the beginning of their stormy relationship. He wasn't sure what  _ exactly _ to call what existed between them, but it was complicated and full of tension. Far more tension than even existed between him and Hux, though this was very different in nature. Rey was always trying to defy him, but she learned her lesson after that first day in the throne room: she defied him when they were alone. Despite his warnings to not touch him, she continued to invade his space, drawing closer and closer as she learned more from him. She eagerly learned, and he took to wearing gloves when they trained to prevent more touching than necessary as he adjusted her stances and showed her where she excelled and failed. They were always together - publicly at court and privately in training - by choice, and both became very knowledgeable of the other's strengths and weaknesses, what set them off. She always got him going when she questioned his loyalty to Snoke, suggesting that he didn't need Snoke. He annoyed her by calling her a desert rat, even if it had become a term of endearment after a year of working together. Over time, he addressed her by her name, but only when they were alone. He said it was because she didn't have a last name, but he knew it was really because he sounded weak when he said her name. It was too tenderly said, and if the way she looked at him in those moments were any indication, he was sure that everyone would see that they both held some measure of affection for the other.

 

He had been happy with the way things were between them... until the night before. He could deal with the growing tension and the lack of touch; he was used to that. That night, though, after a long day of meetings and training, both were wiped out. He was weaker as he went to his private rooms and stood on the balcony, taking in the colorful stars that filled the dark sky. Rey had snuck up behind him, her voice soft and something else he could only describe as worried.

 

“Kylo, you're stressed. Still stiff after all that. How do you expect to sleep tonight? You haven't slept well all week. You need your strength.”

 

It was mostly because he kept having visions of Snoke torturing Rey and then of his stabbing Snoke in response. He liked to think he could handle it if Snoke treated her as he had treated himself, but he was growing less sure. The need to protect her, even though she was as strong as him, was overwhelming. He had made her a promise, and letting Snoke touch her seemed unbearable. They were due to go to Snoke in a week's time. He feared what would happen then. 

 

“I'll manage,” he had said gruffly, expecting her to go since he didn't look at her. When she remained, he had asked, “Why are you still here?”

 

“Let me help you,” she begged, her voice low and close to his ear. It was the closest she had ever come to him, and the tension spiked to a new high, even as fear and excitement coursed through him. 

 

“How?” he had rasped, voice husky. 

 

“I read something in an ancient text that I think will help you. Trust me,” she had said, her voice a siren song that he was too weak to deny.

 

“Alright, Rey. Just this once,” he said, not able to look at her.

 

“Inside, please,” she pleaded, closing in further. “I need you to sit on your bed for this. We need privacy.”

 

He had grumbled but did as she requested, ready to try anything that might bring him some measure of peace in slumber. When he was seated, she had smiled warmly and moved behind him.

 

“Close your eyes. Let your mind become empty,” she instructed.

 

He had closed his eyes and tried to empty his thoughts, but couldn't. “I can't do it. There's too much.”

 

“Let me help you,” she urged, getting close to him again.

 

He had nodded as he tried yet again to find balance within himself. Then, he felt her warm, gentle hands on his temple, massaging both sides. At first, fear had filled him, but as she continued to rub small circles, humming softly, he had calmed as a warmth filled him.

 

“Better?” she had asked, her lips dangerously close to his ear.

 

“Yes,” he had replied, all tension leaving his body by degrees. He was quickly beginning to like it.

 

“Clear your mind of everything. Focus on the wind dancing in the sands outside. Let the peace fill you.”

 

All he could see was her. The only image that brought him peace normally was the first time he had watched her fly, twirling in circles just because she could. Her black wings and matching dress to his armor had swirled and shimmered in the air, the red at the bottom of the dress contrasting with the green dots in her wings. She was strong and beautiful, and her joy brought him peace.

 

“Are you at peace?” she had asked, her voice still gentle and demanding. 

 

“Yes,” he said, trying to imagine sand swirling about Rey in thin, dancing strands. 

 

“Good,” she said, the words suddenly bringing him much pleasure and warmth. 

 

He didn't understand why until he became aware of how she was placed. Her lips were touching his right ear, and her hands had moved to massaging his shoulders and back, removing all stiffness. 

 

He froze when he realized what she was doing, disobeying his orders. She continued doing so until she finally whispered, “Kylo.”

 

At that he got up and used magic to hold her in place, she becoming frightened and confused by his actions. 

 

“Rey, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. Leave now and  _ never  _ do that again, no matter how stressed I may be,” he ordered, sending her toward the door.

 

“I can see myself out,” she said bitterly. 

 

She had left without fighting him, and when he ordered that he be left alone the next day, she raged against Hux, Phasma, and all the other guards, demanding to see him. When they refused, she started causing a ruckus, freeing prisoners and slaves and destroying expensive objects until she was captured and tranquilized once more. 

 

Now, she had woken up, and he needed to deal with her. He didn't understand why she would do that; he would've seen her later, after he came to terms with what she had done and how it made him feel. He had to do  _ something  _ or else he would be deemed unfit for rule. He couldn't let her defy him like that. 

 

“My Lord Kylo,” she said, her voice flat as she entered the room and shut the door tightly. 

 

If she was trying to sound contrite, she was doing a horrible job of it. He wanted to chuckle or throttle her, but neither of those would help him. He needed to stay calm and in control.

 

“I'm here, desert rat,” he said, going to the doorway to the balcony. “Join me.”

 

She was there in an instant. As soon as she saw him, she was concerned. “Did you sleep well? Are you better rested? Did what I do help a little?” she asked, drawing close.

 

He stepped back, trying to keep space between them. He couldn't afford the distractions she created. 

 

“Yes. I've never slept so well,” he admitted, meeting her eyes. “However, you must never do that again.”

 

“Why? If you need it-”

 

“I'll find other ways,” he interrupted, taking a step closer to her. She took another small step toward him as a result. “You have become too bold. You forget your place.”

 

“I know exactly what my place is. It's beside you,” she said, taking one of his gloved hands.

 

“No,” he said, panic lacing his voice as he pulled his hand away.

 

“Why not?” she demanded, reaching and taking his hand back. “You like it and want it, just as much as I do. We've both wanted this for so long, ever since you touched my face.”

 

“I-”

 

He stopped short, not really having considering that before. He searched his feelings and found that she was right. There was a very large part of him that wanted to touch her, or for her to do what she had done the night before all over again. He wanted her close, soothing all of that tension as only she could. 

 

“You defied my orders, doing whatever it took to see me. Why?” he asked, starting to pace to prevent them touching. He wasn't ready to admit she was right.

 

“Because you shut me out!” she cried, she sounding the slightest bit like she was complaining. “You didn't explain why. I want an explanation. I want the truth.”

 

He stopped, not liking where she was going. “You'll get it eventually, but first I must determine what to do with you. You have to be punished now, and I hate the idea of it. You've left me no choice,” he said, eyeing her. 

 

“Do what you must. I don't care,” she said, going to him. “We're both stronger when we're together. I can take anything from you...except being denied by you. Please don't leave me. Everyone else has,” she begged. “Why does it matter if I have to touch you? Don't you like it?”

 

“Too much. I didn't think I ever would,” he admitted before going to the open doorway once more. “But that's not the point. You must be punished.”

 

“Being away from you hurt the most,” she said, going to him and taking his left hand as her eyes blazed. 

 

“It was painful but necessary,” he said. “I don't understand what it all means.”

 

“You're afraid, but it's alright. I feel it, too,” she said, her eyes soft and understanding. “There's something between us that we should stop denying, a connection. Lock me up, torture me, do whatever you must. So long as you're there, I can handle it.”

 

“You can, but I'll never forgive myself for it,” he said, looking down at their joined hands.

 

“You can, and you must. What's Snoke going to do to me? I need to be ready for him. You know best,” she said, rubbing circles with both hands on his glove as she looked down as well.

 

“I do. It's going to be painful-”

 

“I'll develop an immunity to it in time. Whatever it takes,” she replied bravely, looking up briefly to ask permission for something. When he nodded, she removed his glove, intertwining her fingers with his. “How bad could it be?”

 

He used his teeth to removed his other glove before placing it against her cheek, letting the warmth fill them both before he showed her his past, why he had an ugly scar on the right side of his face. She shivered, and then he stopped the visions, holding her gaze.

 

“Every night, I've dreamed of him doing something like that to you. It fills me with such anger and dread,” he said, the blue in his wings becoming red, matching hers. “I don't think I could stand it.”

 

“Do it to me first. You'll do it with love and understanding,” she said before shutting her mouth, ashamed of giving a name to the swirling emotions inside them both. 

 

“Love?” he asked hoarsely, his right hand gripping her face tighter.

 

“Yes, love. I've loved you for so long,” she said, eyes darker than ever. “I want you.”

 

He shivered, not aware that someone could actually want and desire him with the ferocity and passion she showed. “Rey-”

 

She kissed him, her lips finding his in a frenzy that shocked him to his core. He had never thought he'd want someone pressed against him, but he wanted her. He wanted her as close as he could have her. When they tore apart, breathing ragged, he kissed her again, wanting to experience it once more. He had never kissed a woman before, but now he wanted to do nothing but that with Rey.

 

That time, she pulled away from him, their hold on each other not breaking. With red cheeks and swollen lips, she said desperately, “Ben, I love and trust you. Please, show me the ways that I could be tortured. Let me stay here and help you sleep. Just don't leave me.”

 

He made the decision then and there. He'd do the minimum to show her, but if Snoke did anything to her, he'd kill Snoke immediately. Rey was his in every sense of the word, and he was  _ not  _ going to abandon her. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead before he stated with finality, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
